


unexpectedly You

by Maralyn14



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, real life-fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maralyn14/pseuds/Maralyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You attend an industry party with your boss. Feeling lost and out of place you manage to sneak off and find a small slice of paradise that comes with surprising company in the form of one Sebastian Stan. You spend the rest of the evening enjoying each others company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unexpectedly You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago ( was the first fiction I ever wrote actually). It was a she/he story with no identifying characteristics for either person so that whoever read it could insert whichever male they preferred at the time. Not sure why I did it that way, but there ya have it.
> 
> A few months ago, I came across it and after re-reading it, I realized it was a pretty good characterization of Sebastian Stan (at least the Sebastian that lives in my own mind, ha) So I thought about re-working it a bit. I finally got around to it this morning, so here ya go. I hope you enjoy. This is un-beta'd so any mistakes are all mine. I hope I did a decent job and you enjoy :)  
> Kudos are love and comments are greatly appreciated <3

Your POV-

 Anticipation slowly builds in your belly as you stand at the edge of the pond, staring out over the water and waiting for him to appear. You haven't spoken but you have no doubt in your mind that he will show. This is your spot after all, yours and his. That private space were everything else disappears, where nothing but touch and scent filled with pleasure exists. The one place in the world were no one else is clamoring for his attention, his time, what his talent can bring them. 

 A dragon fly wings past and takes your mind along with it, back to the first meeting over a year ago. A party you didn't want to attend, full of people you had no  interest in getting to know. People from another world it seems, people of wealth and talent and big screen careers. A dream for most people, but a nuisance to you. Everywhere you look you are met with more plastic and fake smiles, people grappling with each other to see and be seen.  
Sitting square in the middle of this mad dance of one-upmanship you see him walking in from the balcony, a drink in one hand and the other raised in mock salute to someone just out of your line of vision. A small contemptuous smile on his handsome face and you think to yourself, this is the first real emotion you have seen all night. A small zing of pleasure moves through you as you realize someone else shares your feelings for the other people scattered around you. Only to be quashed once you place his face in  your memories and grasp for a name,”Sebastian” you think, “Sebastian Stan” with a sigh of small regret. An rising star, someone totally foreign to your mindset. 

 You think to yourself for the  hundredth time, why am I here? Placing your untouched drink on the table next to you, you stand and slowly make your way through the throngs of glittering overly painted, under dressed bodies to the elevator to exit the madness and find some peace. You make your way outside to the terrace and the dark paths beyond. Slowly walking, feeling the stiff breeze blow on your overheated skin, winding down your bare arms, up through the folds of your loose flowing skirt and through your hair, causing it to dance and sway around your face, catching on your eyelashes and blurring your vision. You grab it up and twist it into a knot at the base of your neck, sigh in contentment, the first contentment you have felt since arriving hours earlier. After tripping over an unseen obstacle in the darkness, you reach down and remove your heels and shimmy out of your stockings, throwing the latter into the bushes at the side of the path. You continue down the path more surefooted then before not caring where it leads you as long as it is away. 

 You find yourself entering an oasis of soft grass and softer moonlight. Shadows and tantalizing smells; jasmine and fresh water, dirt and ivy. Breathing deeply you feel as if this place was created just for you. A place of magic and dreams undiscovered. Slowly turning in a circle you raise your head and arms to the heavens in silent thanks and giggle aloud. In pure happiness standing on the bank of the water you watch a ripple appear and then the eyes of a night frog as it hops up and out and along your bare foot before disappearing into the taller foliage next to you. A short startled bark of laughter escapes your lips at the sight only to turn into a small gasp of startlement when you realize you are no longer alone. Turning fully you see him, Sebastian Stan, standing a mere three feet behind you, hands buried in his pants pockets just watching you. You take a fast step backwards only to lose your balance at the slight drop-off to the pond. A gasp again escapes your lips as you start to fall back. Then he is there, arms catching you and  pulling you close, saving you from the soaking you were sure you were going to suffer. Your arms grasp his shoulders as your quick intake of breath tastes the scent of whiskey and soap and something else that you know is purely him, all male and full of strength. Slowly you raise your eyes to his in gratitude. He lifts you slightly and turns to the side before slowly lowering you back to your feet on solid ground

His POV_

PAST  
 The people around him on the balcony jockeyed for position to get his attention. The director of his latest project, the young hopeful on the bulbous prick's arm giving him the sly flirtatious eye when her date wasn't looking. His co-star from a past film wanting to steal him away for a night on the town doing God only knows what? All of it was old! Too old for him to even pretend much interest in it all. 

 Sebastian had been looking forward to a nice quiet night, staying in when his agent had phoned saying his appearance was necessary tonight for one reason or another that he didn't quite catch through the man's too fast speech, not that it really mattered why he had to be there, just that he was there. He had to remind himself that  he wanted this on nights like tonight. Tell himself over and over that he lived for this, it just didn't seem to be working as well tonight as it had in the past when he was at one of these functions. Someone pressed yet another drink in his hand and he gladly sipped the icy alcohol hoping to still his restless spirit in its depths. Turning he finally extracted himself from the director and his latest pin-up doll. Walking through the door back inside he managed a salute to the man wanting to party, letting some of his contempt show through in his smile  unconsciously. As he turned back to the room , he noticed she was still there, looking towards him with a look of slight disappointment on her face. What was that about, he wondered? The only thing he knew for sure was that she didn't belong here. Wasn't some actress or some wannabe looking to hook up with a producer or actor hoping to ride their coat-tails on the train to fame and fortune. 

 He had seen her earlier arriving with Bridget, one of the many young talented fashion designers making a name for themselves in the world of red carpet dreams. They seemed friendly but not close. Bridget had almost immediately abandoned the woman to no doubt talk about the latest dress being worked on for someone here tonight. Putting his focus back on the woman he saw her set her still full drink down and walk purposely towards the elevator. Winding her way gracefully through the crowd the soft fold of her gown swaying enticingly with each step. Downing the last drops of his drink he handed the glass off to a passing waiter as he followed. He wasn't sure exactly why he followed, but the idea of escape appealed to him. He had came, he had been seen, had talked business. If anyone missed him, he really didn't care at this point.  

 Taking the stairs instead of waiting for  the  car to return, he emerged just as the woman exited the side doors to the terrace beyond. He stopped briefly and considered following or turning the other way and heading to his car and home. After a moment he decided to follow. He was curious to see where she was going, who she would meet, if anyone. Besides a woman alone in the dark wasn't always safe, even in this high priced area. He didn't allow  himself to dwell on the fact that he craved speaking with someone who didn't wear a fake smile as easily as they wore their Gucci handbag. 

 By the time he makes it through the doors she has disappeared down one of the many paths on the wooded property. He follows slowly, he's not sure exactly how to make his presence known. He doesn't want to scare her out here in the isolated darkness. Again he stops and thinks about turning back. This is stupid  he thinks,but he keeps going anyway. He rounds a bend in the trail to spy her just straightening up and throwing something off into the bushes. It takes him a minute to realize she has removed her shoes and by that time she has rounded another curve in the dark and is out of sight again. Walking to the spot where she had stood, he reaches out to the bush and his hand encounters silk, smooth and cool to the touch. His hand comes back up,  a pair of stockings dangling from his fingertips. Emitting a low chuckle, he stuffs them into the pocket of his jacket before moving on, his mind comparing her to a butterfly freshly emerged from her cocoon and ready to take flight. What strange fancy he thinks, for a man like him to even come up with. He comes out of the tree line to see paradise. A barefooted wood nymph paying homage to the night sky before showing equal delight in the water and her creatures. 

 He realizes he had been too quiet on his approach when she turns, startled to see him behind her and starts to fall back into the water. He jumps forward, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulls her forward , up and to the side to safer ground before slowly releasing her, his hands skimming along her back and sides lightly as she gives him a look of thanks. Even through the thanks he can see some weariness there in the lines of her face and the unyielding grip of her hands on his shoulders. 

PRESENT  
 Sebastian turns the car into the almost deserted parking lot and parks with his thoughts still firmly planted back on that night. Looking up he realizes she has come. He hadn't truly believed that she would be there. Yes, they had seen each other since that night, had spoken more often over the phone. But they hadn't spoken of this, hadn't made plans to meet back here one more time. His heart skipped a beat remembering how she had looked under the stars that night as he opened the door and stepped out into the fading sunshine and began walking towards the path leading to the pond.  
 

Past  
   
Standing there looking up at him, it takes you a moment to realize you still have a tight gripe on his shoulders. You murmur a "sorry" as your fingers slowly obey your silent command of release. Once he is free, he takes a half step back, giving you both more space.  
   
A slightly sheepish look on his face, he replies "no need to be sorry, I'm the one who snuck up on you." His voice low and strong skimming along your nerve endings, making you shiver a little in the night. “I'm Sebastian he says with a small smile.  
“I know” you say with a small smile before telling him your name.

 

"You weren't enjoying the party, were you?”   
   
"No, I only came because my friend insisted" you say  as you look around sighing softly as you  spot a perfect patch of grass to sit on. Extending your legs while adjusting your skirt, you continue. "I probably should head back in case she misses me, but this spot is too beautiful and I'm not ready to give it up just yet."  
   
Sitting a little away from you, he agrees "You should see it in the daylight, I can't believe I forgot this was back here”. Pointing off to the left he tells you about the wild flowers and ivy that cover the banks and trees. You think to yourself that it must make the pond seem like a wild place full of wonder and decide you will have to come back and see it sometime.  
   
Looking over towards him you can't help but admire his handsome profile, so pleasing to your feminine eye. His brown hair slightly tousled from where he has unconsciously ran his fingers through it. His strong jaw line lightly covered in stubble. His to die for blue eyes that seem to take in everything before reflecting it back to you. And his mouth made up of pure sin that seems to beg to be kissed and suckled on. Getting a gripe on yourself, you push all that to the back of your mind with a determined shove!  
   
"Why did you come out here?"   
   
"I followed you."  
   
"Why?"  
   
He takes a breath and exhales "I'm not really sure," a chuckle escapes his lips. "I saw you upstairs and was curious I suppose, the party and the people didn't seem to be your thing. I was leaving as you left and when you came this way, I followed on impulse. At first I wanted to make sure you would be OK, but then ...." pausing, he reaches into his coat pocket and removes something, pressing it into your hand. You realize in embarrassment that Sebastian Stan was handing you your stockings. He had spied you removing them and tossing them away so hastily on your journey to this spot.  
   
A gleam appearing in his eye, he continues, "After I saw these fly off into the bush, the gentleman in me insisted on returning them to there owner."  
   
At this you can't help but laugh "Oh, you're good!" You say between chuckles. You find yourself relaxing more fully as the conversation starts flowing smoothly. The next hour or so fly by before you realize even a minute has passed. Sitting there under the stars and moonlight sky, you fancy the two of you are a hundred miles away from another living soul, in your own little world full of each other and the night creatures.  
   
The temperature has dropped a bit since you first arrived and you begin to lightly tremble as the goose bumps start appearing along your arms. Seeing this, his jacket is off and around your shoulders almost before you can blink. The warmth left from his body seeping into your chilled skin as his scent teases your senses .Snuggling into the welcome warmth, you say “thank you.” Looking at this man you lose yourself in his gaze as you slide closer to share the warmth he so freely gave up to you. You find yourself pressed against his side, his arm around your back. No more words need spoken; he seems as lost in the moment as you. Slowly his head lowers towards yours and your lips meet in a soft caress of whiskey and sighs. You find yourself lying back with him gently cradling you close as your mouths continue to explore each other. Tongues dancing slowly to the tune of your mingling breaths. Your hands winding through his hair, down his back to his waist and back up again, exploring every muscle as it bunches and contracts on contact.   
One hand of his gently grasping your hair, holding your head at the perfect angle for his mouth to savor yours. He pulls back slightly, looking deep into your eyes and for a moment you think "this can't continue" but then he is lowering back down to claim your lips once more and you think, "this can never end!" 

 

past  
Your pov  
   
His mouth is like liquid fire on yours, burning through your body like the sweetest wine, drugging your senses and making everything else disappear. His hand in your hair pulling it free from its temporary knot before guiding you closer to deepen the kiss, is enough to elicit a quiver of need deep in your belly that you know you are not ready to face no matter how good it feels. You pull back slightly and sigh before looking at him once more with a small regret filled smile on your face. “ I have to go, I can’t do this Sebastian” you say softly as you start to move away.  
“Wait, don’t run away.”  
His face mirrors the same regret and you stop.  
“Look, you’re a great guy, but this isn’t me,” you say as you take a step and look around you. “I think I let the night and this beautiful setting get the best of me and I’m sorry for that. ” You start to turn but find his hand on your arm gently holding you back.  
“Can I at least have your number before you leave?”  
You hesitate, thinking before asking.  "Why do you want my number? I’m not someone interested in this whole scene. I could care less that you show up on the big screen or on my living room TV from time to time."  
“Exactly.  You are the first person in a long time who enjoyed talking with me for me. You don’t look at me like I’m not real, you see me as a person, as a man! Not as someone who only exists in front of a camera for your enjoyment.” He looks out over the pond running his fingers through his hair disheveling it further before looking back at you and whispering.  “ I like you and want to see where this could go”  
The uncertainty in his eyes and the quietness of his voice give you pause. You really have enjoyed his company and that is without taking the kissing into consideration. Biting your lower lip gently you look up at him and say ok.  
Present  
After that first night, you spend countless hours talking on the phone, meeting when you are both able. You share things with each other that no one else knows or would understand. Fears and dreams, setbacks and victories.  
And now here you are back where it all began, in daylight this time. You didn’t really believe this spot could still feel so special, especially with the sun shining down from above, but it does. The wild flowers are everywhere, in multiple shades of orange, yellow, blue and purple. The ivy climbs up the tree trunks over the limbs and hangs down as if to reach the water of the pond. The pond itself is clear and winks at you as if to say come in, lay back and enjoy my cool gentle sway below and warm sun above. You can’t help but dip your bare foot in, testing the temperature. Just as the coolness swirls around your toes your thoughts swirl around in your head. Thoughts of how much your life has changed because of Sebastian. How a whole new world has been opened up for your enjoyment. Who would have thought the girl who didn’t want anything to do with Hollywood would fall for someone so deeply enmeshed in her careless hands. It would have been so easy to walk away and never look back if he had been callous or egotistical but he was neither of these things. This man was thoughtful, funny, quiet, occasionally careless, full of insecurities and doubts but determined to fulfill his wants in life.  
Pulling your foot out of the wetness, your thoughts return to the present as you hear a rustle behind you. Turning you see him standing there, the sunlight streaming through the tree branches making shadows dance across his face, enticing you to just stop and admire for a moment. It’s been a month since the last time you saw him. Only the sound of his voice over the phone lines in that time. No words are spoken as you step into his arms, face buried in the crook of his neck just breathing him in, no hint of whiskey today, just the sweet smell of shampoo and soap and him. A scent you keep with you in your dreams when you are not together. This is where you have longed to be, in his arms with the rest of the world miles away. Lips meet lips softly saying what voices can’t, longing now over, desires now within reach.  
 


End file.
